Rengar/Background
Lore |gender = Male |race = |birthplace = South of The Great Barrier |residence = |occupation = Hunter |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = |rivals = Kha'Zix, Nidalee |related=}}On every wall of his den, the trophy hunter Rengar mounts the heads, horns, claws, and fangs of the most lethal creatures in Valoran. Though his collection is extensive, he remains unsatisfied, tirelessly seeking greater game. He takes time with every kill, studying his prey, learning, and preparing himself for the next encounter with the he never managed to defeat. Rengar never knew his real parents, but was raised by a human who was revered as a legendary hunter. He was an ideal pupil, intently absorbing the lessons of his father, and improving them with his uncanny feral instincts. Before his mane had fully grown, Rengar set off on his own and claimed a wide territory for himself. Along its perimeter, he mounted the skulls of his slain prey - a warning to would-be aggressors. He thought undisputed reign of a region would fulfill him, but instead, he grew restless. No beasts in his domain proved challenging prey, and without formidable adversaries to push his limits, Rengar's spirit waned. He feared that no worthwhile game remained, that he would never again feel the thrill of the hunt. Just when things seemed their bleakest, he encountered the monster. It was a disturbing, alien thing, distinctly out of place in his world. It bore huge scything claws and devoured any animal that strayed across its path. Overzealous at the prospect of a challenge, Rengar ambushed the monster in haste. It far outclassed anything he'd hunted before. Their fight was savage, and each suffered crippling wounds. Rengar lost an eye, but the most grievous blow was to his pride. He had never before failed to make the kill. Worse yet, the severity of his injuries forced him to retreat. Over the following days, he hovered on the threshold between life and death. He was wracked with pain, but beneath it, he felt a glimmer of joy. The hunt was on. If such powerful beings existed in the world, he would find them, and stack their heads high. The monster, however, was a kill he wanted to savor. On his den's largest wall, he reserves a space for the beast's head, a trophy he swears will one day be the centerpiece of his collection. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Joke * * ;Taunt * * ;Laugh * * * ;Upon purchasing * * ;Upon gaining trophies * * * * * * * * ;Upon using * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon using * * ;Upon stealthing while a nearby Rengar uses * * Development Rengar Concept.jpg|Rengar concept (by Riot Artist Zeronis) Rengar_concept_2.jpg|Rengar model Rengar_concept_3D.jpg|Rengar 3D model Rengar_Headhunter_concept.jpg|Headhunter Rengar model Rengar_Night_Hunter_concept_1.png|Night Hunter Rengar model 1 Rengar_Night_Hunter_concept_2.png|Night Hunter Rengar model 2 Media_Concept_Rengar.jpg|Rengar (New Dawn) concept Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by '''NeeksNaman':Champion Sneak Peek: Rengar, the Pridestalker Your enemy's heart beats nervously, pumping faster as you approach. The time is right for the perfect strike, that split-second when your victim thinks no one has followed. Whether you meet Rengar face-to-face on the battlefield or back-to-blade during the hunt, you're never alone and never safe when the Pridestalker's chosen you as his trophy. Rengar, the Pridestalker, Revealed! Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Rengar, the Pridestalker, Revealed! The ultimate predator‘s many things: methodical, determined, and unrelenting. Meet Rengar, the Pridestalker, one of the most-feared hunters in all of Valoran, whether he’s slashing his way through foes or leaping from the shadows of the brush to take enemies by surprise. Rengar’s monstrous, most-sought prize, however, remains at large, missing from the Pridestalker’s impressive trophy wall. * Unseen Predator (Passive): While in brush or stealth, Rengar will leap at the target when using his basic attack. Rengar builds 1 Ferocity with each ability he uses on enemies. When reaching 5 Ferocity, Rengar's next ability becomes empowered, granting it a bonus effect. * Savagery: Rengar's next basic attack deals bonus damage and grants him increased Attack Speed for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar deals enhanced damage and his Attack Speed bonus increases. * Battle Roar: Rengar lets out a battle roar, damaging enemies and gaining bonus Armor and Magic Resist for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar heals himself for a large amount. * Bola Strike: Rengar throws a bola at his target, slowing them for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar roots the target. * Thrill of the Hunt (Ultimate): Rengar activates his predatory instincts, stealthing and revealing all enemy champions in a large radius around him. He gains Movement Speed and rapidly generates Ferocity while stealthed. As a top-laner or jungler, Rengar’s brutal strikes and roars tear through his enemies. When you use any of his abilities on an enemy, you generate a point of Ferocity. Once you’ve stored five Ferocity points, Rengar’s skills become available instantly and the next skill activated gains a powerful new secondary effect. Players will have to strategically manage their Ferocity, activating the appropriate ability for each precarious situation. Rengar’s passive also grants his auto attack a leap when used from the brush or while invisible, giving this apex predator immense ganking potential from hiding. Rengar’s ultimate ability, Thrill of the Hunt, grants him invisibility, extra movement speed and Ferocity points. The true power behind Rengar’s ultimate is his visibility of enemies under the fog of war. Rengar enters an all-consuming hunting mode, allowing him to see enemy locations and their hearts beating faster and louder as he closes in. No hunter would be whole without his trophies and Rengar is no stranger to collecting the prized remains of his downed prey. Playing as Rengar grants optional access to the Bonetooth Necklace, a unique store item that collects trophies as he racks up kills and assists. Slaying enemies will increase the power of the necklace and new bonuses unlock when trophy thresholds are met. You’re never forced to purchase or use the Bonetooth Necklace, but are rewarded for an aggressive playstyle if you choose to use it. Rengar_Screenshots.jpg|Rengar screenshots Inside Design: Rengar's Mechanics Announcement made by RiotGenzer:Inside Design: Rengar's Mechanics The Fields of Justice have never been more dangerous than when Rengar, the Pridestalker, prepares for the hunt. With a new resource system, an optional item in the shop, and a dynamic passive that interacts when he’s stealthed or in the brush, Rengar's bringing many new mechanics to strike down his prey. To learn more about these new mechanics, we went straight to the source and talked to '''Trevor "Classick" Romleski' about Rengar's kit.'' The interview can be found here. The Creation of Rengar: Art and Style Announcement made by RiotGenzer:The Creation of Rengar: Art and Style In order to bring a ruthless hunter like Rengar to life, the designers had to fuse every aspect of champion design into a predatory experience that feels as ferocious as the champion himself. Getting players inside Rengar's head for the primal hunt was the biggest challenge in his creation. What began as a tricky proposition eventually became a compelling champion with an ultimate ability that sums up the brutal and methodical Rengar playstyle. * Marco "OCRAM818" Bustos (Associate Sound Designer) * Alex "Skribbles" Yee (Associate Creative Designer) * Trevor "Classick" Romleski (Associate Live Designer) * Paul "RiotZeronis" Kwon (Concept Art) * Casey "RiotParticleMan" Robinson (Senior VFX Artist) The interview can be found here. Rengar, the Pridestalker, Now Available! Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Rengar, the Pridestalker, Now Available! Don your Bonetooth Necklace, sharpen your claws, and stand alert to your enemies’ presence. Now it’s time to take control and prowl through the jungle, pounce from the brush, and hunt the most fearsome prey in all of Valoran as Rengar, the Pridestalker! '' '''Headhunter Rengar' How do you make Rengar even more dangerous? Add a gigantic skull to his shoulder and clad the Pridestalker in heavy armor to deflect the gnashing and flailing of the strongest prey. You’ll also get new effects on Savagery and Battle Roar for even more brutality. Rengar Headhunter Screenshots.jpg|Headhunter Rengar screenshots Patch History **Special Bonus: Rengar gains increased vision range while in a brush. * **Enemy warning radius increased to 1250 from 1000. **Enemies will now always be warned if he is within that radius, changed from only if he is in line-of-sight. **Cooldown increased to 150 / 110 / 70 from 120 / 95 / 70. V4.12: * General ** Rengar now correctly says a line whenever he upgrades his . * ** Fixed a bug where the ability was triggering on-hit effects twice. V4.11: * ** Empowered Bola Strike now correctly slows on top of the root. V4.9: * ** Next attack after leap now correctly starts when Rengar lands, rather than when he's midair. * ** The bonus damage can no longer critically strike. The Attack Damage portion still can. * ** The bonus damage can no longer critically strike. The Attack Damage portion still can. ** Bugfix: Fixed a bug where Empowered Savagery's bonus damage could be triggered multiple times using Unseen Predator. V4.6: * ** Attack animation speed increased by 40%. ** Bonus damage increased to 30/60/90/120/150 from 20/40/60/80/100. * ** Attack animation speed increased by 40%. ** Bonus damage increased to 30-240 by champion level from 20-235 by champion level. * ** Stealth alert now only appears if enemies would be able to see Rengar out of stealth. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. ** Health increased to 525 (+90) from 520 (+85). * ** Item reclassified as a trinket and is now free. It is available in four different versions: , , and Green (for maps where sight trinkets are unavailable). Upgrades at 6/20 Trophies. ** Attack damage and attack damage per level removed. ** Trophy passive given the name "Mementos of the Hunt". All trophy bonuses changed. *** 3 Trophies - Rengar gains flat movement speed while out of combat or while in brush. *** 6 Trophies - range is increased by 125. *** 12 Trophies - stealth duration is increased. *** 20 Trophies - 's bonus movement speed is doubled. ** Trophies are no longer lost on-death. * ** Time to trigger increased to 3 seconds from 2. ** Damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 from 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 ** Cooldown reduced to 6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 seconds from 8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6. ** Bonus attack speed removed. ** Savagery can no longer be triggered on towers. ** Bug Fix: The ability's damage is no longer affected when the attack critical strikes. * ** Damage changed to 10 + (10 * level) from 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 . ** Attack speed changed to 47 + (3 * level) % from 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 %. ** Attack speed duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Now also increases his AD by 10 % for 5 seconds. * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11. ** Bonus defences adjusted to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 from 15 / 22 / 29 / 36 / 43. ** Bonus defenses now last 4 seconds increased from 3. ** Bonus defenses are now granted regardless of whether Rengar hits an enemy. ** Bonus defences are now increased by 50% for every enemy champion or large monster hit. ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11. * ** Damage changed to 25 + (15 * level) from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 . ** Healing reduced to 8 + (4 * level) from 20 + (10 * level). ** Bonus healing per 1% of missing health increased to 6.25% from 1%. * ** Now a linear, collision skill shot instead of a targeted ability. ** Range increased to 1000 from 550. ** Damage changed to 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 from 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240. ** Slow increased to 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 % from 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 %. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8. * ** Damage changed to 25 + (25 * level) from 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 . ** Snare duration increased to 1.75 seconds from 1 second. * ** Bonus movement speed while stealthed reduced to 15% at all ranks from 20 / 25 / 30 %, and now only applies while moving toward an enemy champion. ** No longer grants ferocity generation while stealthed. ** Now grants 25 / 35 / 45 % bonus movement speed and ferocity generation for 5 seconds after exiting stealth. ** Enemies are now made aware when Rengar is within 1000 units of them, similar to . ** Cooldown reduced to 120 / 95 / 70 seconds from 140 / 105 / 70. V4.1: * and ** Time to trigger the enhanced attack reduced to 2 seconds from 6 seconds. ** It is no longer possible to use Savagery more than twice in succession. * ** Healing reduced to 20 + (10 × level) from 40 + (20 × level). ** Healing is now increased by 1% for every 1% of Rengar's missing health. V3.13: * ** Rengar now becomes visible the moment he starts leaping, rather than mid-leap. V1.0.0.154: * ** Now grants +5 attack damage. * ** Fixed a bug where Rengar could leap while rooted. * ** Attack speed duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Fixed a bug where Savagery could be used three times consecutively. * ** Empowered Battle Roar now heals for 60-400 (based on champion level) instead of 10% of Rengar’s health. * ** Initial delay reduced to 1 second from 1.25 (still can be delayed up to 3 seconds). ** Stealth duration increased to 7 seconds from 5. V1.0.0.153: * ** Base damage reduced to 50/80/110/140/170 from 60/100/140/180/220. ** Heal reduced to 10% from 15%. * ** Fade time increased to 1.25 seconds from .75. ** Now has fade pushback time (1 second per hit, up to 3 seconds). V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.150: * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 4 from 8. ** Health regeneration per level reduced to 0.4 from 0.8. * ** No longer grants a base +10 attack damage. * ** Attack damage ratio reduced to 2.0 from 2.5. * ** Stealth duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Cooldown increased to 140/105/70 seconds from 120/85/50. V1.0.0.149: * Fixed a bug where Rengar could double jump. V1.0.0.148: * ** Cooldown increased to 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 seconds from 6 at all ranks. * ** Damage reduced to 60/100/140/180/220 from 75/120/165/210/255. ** Armor and magic resist bonus reduced to 15/22/29/36/43 from 20/30/40/50/60. V1.0.0.147b: * Rengar can no longer speak his VO lines while he is dead * ** After leaping, Rengar will now immediately attack the target if it is a champion. ** Jumping between targets is now smoother. ** Unseen Predator now correctly shows up in death recap. * ** Damage increased to 30/60/90/120/150 from 30/55/80/105/130. ** The attack speed bonus now applies to his first attack after activation. * ** No longer has a cast time (can be cast while moving). ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1. ** Rengar no longer loses his attack command after using Battle Roar. * ** Now procs , , and . * ** Movement speed bonus increased to 20/25/30% from 10/15/20%. V1.0.0.146: * ** Now leaps directly on top of the target instead of slightly behind them. * ** Fixed: Bola Strike will no longer fail to cast. V1.0.0.145: Added August 21st * (Innate) ** While in brush or stealth, Rengar will leap at the target when using his basic attack. Rengar builds 1 Ferocity with each ability he uses on enemies. When reaching 5 Ferocity, Rengar's next ability becomes empowered, granting it a bonus effect. * (Q) ** Rengar's next basic attack deals bonus damage and grants him increased Attack Speed for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar deals enhanced damage and his Attack Speed bonus increases. * (W) ** Rengar lets out a battle roar, damaging enemies and gaining bonus Armor and Magic Resist for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar heals himself for a percentage of his maximum health. * (E) ** Rengar throws a bola at his target, slowing them for a short duration. ** Ferocity Bonus: Rengar roots the target. * (Ultimate) ** Rengar activates his predatory instincts, stealthing and revealing all enemy champions in a large radius around him. He gains Movement Speed and rapidly generates Ferocity while stealthed.}} References cs:Rengar/Příběh de:Rengar/Background fr:Rengar/Historique pl:Rengar/historia sk:Rengar/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Independent